A Day at the Boy's House
by girlgamer
Summary: -The girls of doa went to the "guy's of doa" house


Author

**Author's note:** like any fic would start of : the characters of Doa2 all belongs to Tecmo inc. and Team Ninja (this it?). I do not own the characters so please don't sue me! 

Also, please note that I'm too lazy to let someone read it to correct all the errors of spelling or punctuation so there might be pretty much in there... please don't mind!!o

========================

**A Day at the Boy's House  
By:** Rinoa

(Okie, just a little note:: In this story, all the doa girls live in the same house and same thing for the guys)

_(Lei-fang was waiting at the hall for Kasumi to come out.)_

Lei-Fang: Kas! Are you ready yet?!

Kasumi: ... Lei... can you come in and help me out here...

_(Lei-Fang open the door to Kasumi's room and finds a hill of clothes on the floor.)_

Kasumi:... What should I wear?...

Lei-Fang: Arg! Just wear what you always where! That costume that makes you look like a horny cat looks good, why don't you wear that? 

Kasumi: Horny cat?... That's Tina's. 

Lei-Fang: oh right... What about the one you're wearing right now, which is your C1.

Kasumi: Right! Of course! Ok let's go, the others must be waiting.

_(Lei and Kasumi went outside to join Ayane, Helena, & Tina who were waiting outside. )_

Lei-Fang: Alright let's head to the mall!!

Tina: What? Aren't we goin to ta beach?

Ayane: What?! I thought we were going to Helena's concert? (_Ayane put her gun on her shoulder)_

Helena: Oh I was wondering what you're doing with that gun! So sad for you I cancelled that concert for today!

Ayane: Oh was it because no one is going?

Helena: Argh!! You little bitch!!__(Helena slapped Ayane)

Ayane: Ouch!! Sorry, I'm not sweet. (_Ayane kicked Helena at the stomach)_

Kasumi: Stop it! Let's think of where to go now.

Tina: Hey, why don't we go to the boy's house?

Lei-Fang: Not a bad idea... I can go bug my Jann-Lee!!

Tina: Alright Let's go.

_(So the five girls headed to the "boys house"... a few minutes later... At the boys house.)_

Ayane: I got the bell!!

Helena: Hey! Get lost! I'm going to push the bell!

Ayane: Ah! you're too slow!! (_Ayane pushed the bell)_

_(Ding Dong! Hayabusa open the door)_

Hayabusa: Hey, What do we have here ... it's the girls of doa... We're busy right now.__(Hayabusa trys to close the door...)

Helena: Not so fast! (__Helena stick her foot in there to stop him from closing the door... but Hayabusa didn't give up )

Helena: OUCH!! Stop it you jerk! Just open the freakin door asshole!! (_Helena kicked his dick.)_

_(Hayabusa fell down on the floor crying because his dick was so damaged.)_

Kasumi: Are you ok?

Hayabuse: .....mommy....I want my mommy...

Helena: That's for not letting us come in!

Ayane: Just admit it Helena. The only reason he didn't open the door it's because he saw your face.

Helena: What?!! Just Another word out of your month you're goin down!

Lei-Fang: Move it you two! Hi hi!! what's up boys! 

_(All the boys are infront of the TV and paided no attention to Lei-Fang)_

Lei-Fang: what are you guys watching? Oh I forgot, it's almost time for Barney and friends! (_She look at the screen)_

Lei-Fang: !!! Ah! you guys are watching XXX stuff! You're all dirty minded asshole! All of you don't come near me or I'll yell rape! All of you are sick! I mean you all make me sick! You guys are the worse! You all look so horny and scary and hungry! Argh! And Jann-Lee don't ever touch me again!!!

Ein: Er.. Jann-Lee, would you mind shuting your girlfriend up... I'm trying to concentrate on the movie.

Jann-Lee: ..fine.

Lei-Fang: Hey! I said don't come near me! No! Hey you! Rape! Yo! Don't! AHHHHH!!!!

_(Jann-Lee carried Lei-Fang up the stairs and they both didn't come back down...)_

Tina: Hey... not a bad movie... What's it called?

Gen-fu: It's called the Wonder Women...

Kasumi: Gen-fu! Geez... you watch these stuff too?

Gen-fu: who said I can't watch?!

_(Ayane sat beside Hayate.)_

Ayane: Hey Haya... Ein! You look so hottie today! But you'll look even hotter if you wear your C3! ... You know... watching these stuff just isn't as fun as the real thing...

Ein: I know what you're trying to do... But I was told not to touch you by your boyfriend.

Ayane: Boyfriend? I have no boyfriend.

Ein: Tengu said so. He said you're his girl... Now would you mind move over. I'm trying to watch some movie.

Ayane: Where you hell is that fat ass Tengu! I want to kick his ass!!

Ein: I don't think you want to do that... he's in the toilet, he's been drinking diet tea lately...

Helena: Hahahah!! Ayane and Tengu!!

Ayane: Haha really funny! I'm the female tengu but it doesn't mean I'm his girlfriend!

Helena: Whatever.

Kasumi: Would you two stop arguing for just one minute! Look at poor Hayabusa here! Someone call his mom for him! _(kasumi kneel beside Hayabusa)_

Tina: Maybe all he needs is a little kiss from our Kasumi here at the part that's wounded and he'll be fine.

Kasumi: You think?

_(Hayabusa nod his head...)_

Kasumi: ... ok..._ (kiss kiss)_

(Hayabusa jumped up)

Hayabusa: The Sprite is back!

Ein: Hey that's my quote!

Kasumi: Don't be so mean! Let Hayabusa try saying it!

Bass: After we finish this movie can I play Final Fantasy 7? I want to see Yuffie soooo bad...

Zack: yea right! Yuffie is flat chest!

Bass: Don't make fun of Yuffie! 

Zack: Yuffie, flat chest. Yuffie, flat chest. Yuffie, fat chest...did I say 'fat'?

Bass: It's enough that you like my Tina! Now you're making fun of Yuffie!.._. (Bass's eyes turned red and water) _You want to take this outside?!

Zack: Anytime Papa!

__(They both went outside. The remaining people in the house are Ein, Hayabusa, Tengu, Ayane, Helena, Kasumi, Gen-fu, Tina and Lei-Fang and Jann-Lee are upstairs...)

_Tengu came out of the washroom... _

Tengu: A... that little piece of shit, took me 1 whole hour! Man, I must have missed a lot in the movie...

Ayane: TENGU!!!! (_Ayane kicked his ass_) 

Tengu: Shit!!! (Tengu run into the washroom again)

Ayane: That's for calling me your girl, fat ass!

Helena: Ayane, there are no need to be so mean to him, what's wrong with loving you.

Ayane: Just anyone but him!

Gen-Fu: What about me?

Ayane: Well, I must admit that you're pretty fit for a old hack, but...

Gen-Fu: So, may I? (face light up)

Ayane: No way! Old man can't do shit in bed! (with his head down, Gen-Fu walked away)

Helena: How did you know? Have you tried it with a old man before?

Ayane:... no... no... I saw a old man fucking a women on a movie before...

Helena: I see. Was that women a purple head?

Ayane: What's that suppose to mean?!

Helena: I'm just asking. No need to be mad.

_Theme switches to Kasumi and Hayabusa: At another room playing DOA2 Hardcore....._

Kasumi: This time you won't beat me so easliy! Just wait until I throw you with my ass at your face!

Hayabusa: Oh yeah? Don't forget I can do the disappearing trick and then go behind you to kick your cute little butt!

Kasumi: What?! What did you just say?!

Hayabusa: ...what did I say?

Kasumi: You know what you said! You said my butt is little!

Hayabusa: well... er.

Kasumi: How did you know it's little? You didn't even tried it yet!

Hayabusa: I er...

Kasumi: If you think it's so little it's probably because you havn't seen it yet! After you see it you won't ever think it's little again!

Hayabusa: Yeah, maybe it's really because I've never seen your butt before. Maybe If I could get to know your butt it won't....

Kasumi: You want to get to know her!? I'll let you know her!

_Kasumi and Hayabusa get to know each other..._

_Now swtiches to Jann-Lee and Lei-Fang at Jann's room..._

Jann-Lee: Lei, please act more mature, watching those stuff are perfectly normal. 

Lei-Fang: But they're porn!

Jann-Lee: Do you expect us to all watch Barney and friends?

Lei-Fang: It's very educational! You watch it with me too! (Lei starts to sing Barney's song) I love you, you love me, we're one big family, with a... Come on! Sing with me like we did last time!

Jann-Lee:... you force me to watch and sing it. I never said I like Barney and friends!!

Lei-Fang: Force? I never force you!

JAnn-Lee: well, maybe not force but you said if I sing/watch it with you you'll do whatever I say!

Lei-Fang: ... Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

Jann-Lee: yea, but you never did it!

Lei-Fang: I don't want to have S-E-X.... Do something else!

Jann-Lee: OK... hmm... suck my D**k!

Lei-Fang: don't want to do that too!

Jann-Lee: ok...then make love with me!

Lei-Fang: Make love? Isn't that the same as sex?

Jann-Lee: STRIP!!

Lei-Fang: NO way!

Jann-Lee:.. Then what can you DO??!!

Lei-Fang: Let's see... I can dance, I can sing, I can play... OH! I'm good in cards... 

Jann-Lee: ...no, not those... Just giveme a few minutes to think...

_Swtich to Bass and Zack fighting outside..._

Zack: Did ya wait long?

Bass: I won't take it easy, even for a sissy! __*Hey that rhymes!*

Zack: What ya called me?

Bass: I called you girly kid!

Zack: I'm not girly! Well, you're gay!

Bass: Gay? If I'm gay, I won't have Tina!

Zack: ...fine! you're a lesbian! 

Bass: Just shut up...

Zack: Make me, Baby!!

Bass: What ya call me Honey?!!

_I dunno where I'm getting this..._

_Back to Jann-Lee and Lei-Fang..._

Jann-Lee: I know!

Lei-Fang: Thought of something?

Jann-Lee: SM!!

Lei-Fang: !!!

Jann-Lee: It's fun! Trust me!

Lei-Fang: Well I...

Jann-Lee: Come on!

Lei-Fang: Isn't SM short of a combination of stuff you said earlier? ...but worst...? 

Jann-Lee: You bet! I scream even louder when I do this!

Lei-Fang: ... well... ok... Now Give me the whip! Now STRip!!

_okie... getting alittle Hentai huh?..._

_Back to Ayane Helena and etc..._

_Jann-Lee from up stairs_: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 

Ayane: what was that?!

Helena: it sounds like gen-fu screaming...

Ein: No... I'm sure it's Kasumi.

Tina: No way, it sounds like Lei-Fang...

Ein: Trust me Tina. It's Kasumi. Who else here in this house would have that annoying voice? 

Helena: He is true about that. Hearing her speak makes me go deaf!

Tina: ok... maybe you're right...I mean... like you said, who else can have a voice so annoying? ... Hey, what about Jann-Lee? That sexy thing always scream...

Helena: right... but at least his voice sounds good unlike a sound from a squeeze toy

_Lei-Fang from upstairs_: No.....nooooo....noooo....noooooo...no!!

Tina: hmmm.... now who's that screaming?

Helena: This time I'm sure it's Gen-fu!

Ayane: No way! It's Kasumi again! 

Ein: I think it's Lei-Fang... she's the only one that says "no no no no no".

Helena: Are you sure? 

_Tengu from the washroom_:: ARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! COME OUT!!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S**T!!

Ayane: who's that?

Ein: Probably Tengu... gee... hard time in the washroom...

Tina: Yuck... I don't think I can sleep well tonight...

Helena: oh god... I don't want to imagine what he'll look like now...

_Kasumi from the other room_: :......oh behave!!

Helena: Who said that!!! Damn! My ear hurts!

Ayane: what'd you say? I see your mouth move but I can't hear what you said...

Ein: Would you two stop the "move-your-mouth-but-nothing-comes-out" joke?!! It's NOT FUNNY!!

Tina: now now boys and girls... would you all stop this?... it's not funny at all...I can't heard anything...

Helena: What?! Huh? Hello? This it just me or I just can't listen to what I just said?

Tina: OK guys! Stop it with the deaf jokes ok?

Ein: like I said earlier... it's not funny...... (__ein starts to cry...)

_The naked Kasumi ran to where Tina and the rest of them are...._

Kasumi: You guys help!! Hayabusa past out on the floor with his ears bleeding!!

**The End**

=========================

**Author's note:** so how'd you like that? you might don't be happy with what happened to some of the characters... But I notices that a lot of people I know dislike Kasumi's voice (yep, and I'm one of them) but I know it's still mean to kill her or something like that so I just decided to just let her run naked.^^ So is this fic bad? good? need improvement? great? whatever it is, I'd like to know so next time I'll know how to write it^^.


End file.
